Lune rouge
by larissita
Summary: On dit qu'à chaque lune rouge un évènement majeur arrive. Pendant cette nuit un évènement hors du commun arrivait. Pendant cette nuit les êtres magiques qui dominaient le monde redevenaient humains. Et il y avait ceux, rares, qui savaient en profiter de son plein potentiel. Lors de la dernière lune rouge, trois enfants étaient nés. Miracle ou malédiction, on n'en savait trop.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bleach n'est toujours pas à moi...**  
_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

_Lune rouge_

_On dit qu'à chaque lune rouge un évènement majeur arrive._

_Pendant cette nuit un évènement hors du commun arrivait._

_Pendant cette nuit les êtres magiques qui dominaient le monde redevenaient humains._

_Et il y avait ceux, rares, qui savaient en profiter de son plein potentiel._

_Lors de la dernière lune rouge, trois enfants étaient nés._

_Miracle ou malédiction, on n'en savait trop._

_Trois enfants créées par trois couples._

_Un hybride vampire-garou= Aizen Sosuke._

_Un hybride nymphe-garou= Tousen Kaname._

_Un hybride vampire-nymphe= Gin Ichimaru._

_Trois qui prendraient le contrôle de la famille des Garous._

_Attendant calmement la prochaine lune rouge, pour prendre le contrôle._

_Dans leur esprit cela se ferait sans guerre avec les espèces manquantes._

_Pour créer l'immortel ultime et s'en servir à leur fin…_

* * *

**Quelques années plus tard…**

Masaki Kurosaki, nymphe de la verdure mariée au Roi des Nymphes, Isshin Kurosaki, donnait aujourd'hui naissance à deux filles. Yuzu Kurosaki serait une nymphe de la verdure tout comme sa mère et Karin Kurosaki serait une nymphe du feu comme son père et son grand frère Ichigo. La noble famille des nymphes avait donc maintenant deux princesses en plus de l'héritier. D'ailleurs en parlant du grand frère, un petit garçon de 4 ans entra en courant alors que sa mère avait Yuzu dans les bras et Karin était dans les bras de son père. Il avait attendu des longs mois et il ne rêvait que de voir les deux petites sœurs qui partageraient sa vie. En voyant leur visage, il ne peut faire autre chose que faire la promesse de toujours les protéger peu importe les dangers, il donnerait sa vie pour elles. Il avait déjà si hâte de les voir grandir, il avait hâte de voir la manifestation de leurs éléments.

Il se souvenait de sa première fois, qu'il avait exprimé son élément, il se trouvait dans les jardins avec son ami Uryuu Ishida qui était une nymphe d'air, leurs pères se détestaient cordialement mais ce n'est pas ce qui allait les séparer. Le patriarche de la famille Ishida avait tenté de prendre son fils et de sortir du domaine de Kurosaki mais le petit Ichigo avait été si fâché que son corps entier avait pris en feu, Ryuken avait été si surpris qu'il avait lâché son fils qui était allé éteindre son ami. Depuis cet incident les deux pères s'étaient pliés à l'amitié de leur fils. La seconde même où ils avaient tentés d'en parler le petit Ichigo prenait feu et le seul à le calmer était Uryuu.

* * *

**Ichigo : 8 ans**

**Karin et Yuzu : 4 ans**

La famille Kurosaki et Ishida se trouvaient en première ligne devant un cercueil contenant le corps d'une femme et mère. Karin et Yuzu pleuraient sans trop comprendre pour l'instant, pourquoi leur mère ne se réveillait-elle pas? Les deux jumelles se tenaient par la main tentant de toutes leurs forces, presque en les soudants, tentant d'oublier ce qui se passait devant leurs yeux. Tentant vainement d'oublier le corps sans vie de leur mère, tenant de s'oublier dans la petite main qui la reliait à sa vie. Tandis qu'il pleuvait dehors, Ichigo avait encore pris feu, mais pour la première fois ce n'était pas une flamme rouge et forte, plutôt une étincelle bleue. Uryuu tenait la main de son ami, tentant de lui apporter un quelconque réconfort, il connaissait que trop le sentiment d'avoir perdu une mère.

Ishida avait perdu sa mère il y a longtemps et d'une manière bien plus douloureuse, sa mère ne voulait pas de lui et l'avait abandonné le laissant avec son père sans même un regard en arrière. Au moins Ichigo aurait toujours la certitude que sa mère aimerait sa famille plus que tout. Sa propre mère n'avait laissé derrière elle qu'un sentiment de vide incroyable et une tristesse qui le réveillait parfois la nuit en lui causant une dure douleur en pleine poitrine. Son père non plus ne montrait pas vraiment d'affection pour lui, il en était venu à être jaloux de son meilleur ami.

Alors que le corps de la mère d'Ichigo était peu à peu recouvert de plantes, la nature reprenant ce qu'elle avait donnée. Les gens rentrèrent chez eux et tandis que Karin et Yuzu restaient avec leur père Ichigo allai s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec Uryuu qui le berça une grande partie de la nuit pour calmer ces sanglots. Le monde semblait s'écrouler, un garçon de 10 ans ne devrait jamais souffrir comme cela. Pourtant la vie continuerait comme elle l'avait toujours fait et les blessures deviendraient cicatrises avec le temps et des efforts.

* * *

**Ichigo : 15 ans**

**Yuzu et Karin : 11 ans**

Isshin et Ichigo Kurosaki se tenaient dans la salle du trône attendant celui qui serait le nouveau commandant de l'armée, le dernier étant pendant une bataille. Contrairement aux archers dont le commandant était toujours quelqu'un appartenant à la famille Ishida, celui de l'armée était le meilleur tout simplement. Ichigo se perdit dans ces fantaisies à imaginer quelqu'un de fort et de trop beau, qu'il prit seulement conscience d'un étranger dans la grande pièce quand son père commença à lui parler. L'étranger était beau, ces longs et droits cheveux blonds tombaient librement dans son dos, son visage et son corps faits en finesse comme la plus part des nymphes, mais ce qui plut le plus à Ichigo fut son sourire. Cette sorte de sourire qui cache beaucoup, l'aura de l'étranger sentait les braises ce qui mit l'élément d'Ichigo en émois créant des petits éclats de feu sur ces joues. Le rouquin essaya de son mieux de se calmer mais tous ces efforts devinrent vains quand le blond lui sourit en le regardant d'une façon trop insistante.

-Fils, pourrais-tu conduire Shinji Hirako dans les quartiers du commandant et t'assurer que tout est en ordre?

-Bien sûr, père.

Ichigo se leva et s'avança vers Shinji avec un sourire timide avant de faire un simple mouvement de main pour lui signifier de le suivre. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs en silence avant de s'arrêter devant une porte coulissante.

-Voici vos appartements Hirako-San, si quelque chose vous déplait ou si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, vous pouvez en parler aux servants dans vos quartiers qui ont l'ordre de répondre à toutes vos envies. Si vous avez besoin de moi spécialement, mes appartements sont au bout du couloir. Bonne nuit.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Shinji, mon prince.

Le blond avait dit ça en prenant la petite main du rouquin dans la sienne, en voyant cela les joues du prince prirent automatiquement une magnifique couleur rouge écarlate. Shinji eu son sourire mystérieux en portant la main de son supérieur jusqu'à ces lèvres pour y déposer un baiser sur le dessus et un autre sur la paume. Ichigo ne peut empêcher ces joues de prendre feu et un peu paniqué il décampa dans ces propres appartements. Il ferma la porte, la claquant durement tandis que son cœur battait la chamade, Uryuu, qui l'attendait dans son salon, leva la tête vers lui et en remarquant ces joues en feu, le rejoint contre la porte. Un instant de silence ce fit avant que le garçon aux yeux bleus ne prenne la parole.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé pour que tu sois dans cet état?

-J'ai… j'ai rencontré le nouveau commandant de l'armée…

-Et quoi exactement cela explique ton comportement?

- Et bien il était… il était très beau et il a…

-Il a quoi Ichigo?

-Il m'a dit de l'appeler par son prénom et m'a embrassé la main…

-Et cela te gêne parce que… Ce n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un te courtise de cette façon.

-Oui mais lui il avait ce regard… différent…

-… Idiot… Celui-là te plaît… Tu sais pourtant que les gens comme nous ne se marient pas par amour Ichigo…

-Oui je le sais très bien Uryuu! Mais, lui, il aurait une chance n'est-ce pas? Il est quand même commandant non?

-Combien a duré le dernier commandant Ichigo?

-…

-A peine quelques mois! Tu ne peux pas t'attacher à quelqu'un qui peux mourir à tout moment!

-Mais toi aussi tu peux mourir à tout moment… tu vas prendre la place de ton père…

-…

Ishida ne savait tout simplement quoi répondre, en effet il prendrait la place de son père dans quelques années et il risquait, tout comme les autres, de mourir. Le brun voyait son ami, les larmes aux yeux, ils savaient très bien tous les deux qu'à tout moment l'un d'eux pourrait mourir mais leur amitié en valait la peine. Et si Ichigo était capable de vraiment ce commandant et qu'il croyait que celait valait la peine qu'il aurait s'il venait à mourir, alors qui était-il pour s'opposer au choix de son ami? En soupirant il prit la main de ce jeune homme qui ressemblait en cet instant au petit garçon qui regardait le corps de sa mère se faire enterrer et l'amena sur le canapé pour le prendre dans ces bras.

-Prend le temps de le connaître avant de faire quelque chose de stupide, et si tu crois qu'il est assez bien et qu'il en vaut la peine alors… Tu sais quoi faire.

-Merci Uryuu…

Aucun des deux ne parla, à quoi cela aurait-il servit?

* * *

_**Ma théorie vous ne connaissez toujours pas? +reviews = + de post!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lémon poche à l' horizon, je ne suis vraiment pas douée mais j'essaye… Ne me détestez pas…**_

_Lune rouge_

**Ichigo : 16 ans**

**Karin et Yuzu : 12 ans**

Une ombre se promenait dans les couloirs du palais pendant la nuit, faisant bien attention de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les autres habitants du large bâtiment. Ces petits pieds frôlaient le bois du sol en un bruissement de soie et la seule lumière l'éclairant était la lumière naturelle de la lune et des étoiles, heureusement ne devait-il pas aller très loin. Après seulement quelques pas il fit glisser le plus silencieusement une porte avant d'entrer dans les appartements et de fermer derrière lui. Il se promena avec autant d'attention dans les grands appartements faisant bien attention de ne pas faire de bruit. Arrivant devant une autre porte il reproduit les mêmes mouvements qu'avec la précédente.

Dans cette chambre se trouvait un large lit et plusieurs meubles mais ce qui est vraiment important pour l'instant est le corps qui était couché entre les draps fins du lit. L'ombre monta sur le lit laissant voir ces cheveux roux et descendit doucement la couverture couvrant l'homme blond couché dans le lit. D'ailleurs le blond ne tarda pas à ouvrir ces yeux couleur miel et regarda le rouquin en souriant tendrement.

-Alors ma petite fraise, tu es venu me rejoindre après tout.

-Shinji! Ne m'appelle pas comme cela, tu sais que je déteste vraiment ça.

-Et tu sais que j'aime par-dessus tout, te charrier, car rien n'est plus mignon lorsque tu boude.

-Je NE suis PAS mignon!

Ichigo croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en faisant une moue adorable ce qui eut pour effet de faire légèrement rire Shinji. Le blond renversa l'adolescent pour qu'il soit sur le dos et l'embrassa sur le bout des lèvres. Ils restèrent un moment sans plus bouger ce regardant le fond des yeux, un sourire dessiné sur les lèvres, cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient en couple. Ce fut finalement le rouquin qui alla chercher un autre baiser, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer la langue de l'autre qui alla rapidement explorer les recoins de l'antre chaud. Shinji promenait ses mains sur l'autre corps, Ichigo en tremblait déjà d'anticipation, sachant très bien ce qui viendrait quand Shinji ne se servirait plus de ces mains. Soudain il ne sentit plus de langue dans sa bouche mais la sentit dans son cou. La bouche de Shinji commença à suçoter un point sensible sur sa gorge, là où on pouvait sentir le pouls battre. Le blond mordait même doucement l'endroit provoquant des petits miaulements et soupirs de la part du rouquin.

-Ichigo…

-Humm…

-J'ai envie de toi.

_ Lemon!_

À cela, Ichigo ne répliqua qu'un gémissement un peu plus fort, tandis que Shinji envoyait balader tous leurs vêtements un peu partout dans la pièce. Il ne restait que deux corps se frottant et s'embrassant, la passion les brûlants dans le silence de la nuit. Tout ce que l'on pouvait entendre était les gémissements d'Ichigo et la respiration rapide et lourde de Shinji. Hirako avait commencé des caresses sensuelles sur son dos et ses hanches, retraçant chacune de ses courbes du bout des doigts, les gémissements furent absorbés par le baiser profond commencé par le rouquin. Noyé dans la brume de son plaisir, Ichigo ne se rendit compte que la main de son amant était devant son intimité que quand le premier doigt entra. Hirako le sentit se tendre mais continua tout de même sachant qu'il ne lui ferait pas mal, quand il fit entrer le deuxième doigt il s'assura de détourner l'attention du rouquin en prenant la verge en bouche. Trop absorbé par le plaisir, le rouquin ne sentit le troisième doigt qu'une fois que le blond les avait retirés gagnant un gémissement frustré.

-Shinji… Je me sens vide…

Ichigo était de plus en plus impatient en mesure que le blond montait vers sa bouche en déposant des baisers papillons partout sur son chemin. Shinji ne savait que trop comment frustrer la fraise, mais encore une fois, qu'il y a-t-il de plus mignon qu'Ichigo frustré ? Un Ichigo frustré, nu et qui se tortille en vous réclamant… (Non, attendez, ça c'est carrément chaud ! Tiens il commence à faire chaud, non ? J'hallucine ? Ah bon…)

-Shinji, si tu ne te dépêche pas, je ne viendrais plus dans ton lit…

-Tu ne ferais jamais ça amour, tu m'aime trop.

Pour lui couper la parole, le blond entra doucement dans le corps tant désiré, ce qui fonctionna parfaitement. Ichigo, ne si attendant pas, ne put retenir le long gémissement de plaisir, et ses mains s'accrochèrent automatiquement aux draps blancs du lit. Pendant ce temps Shinji restait immobile à l'intérieur, attendant que son compagnon soit prêt pour qu'il bouge. Quand la douleur se dissipa, Ichigo commença à onduler le bassin.

-Tellement… serré… Ichi…

-Shinji… Bouge…

Le blond ne se le fit pas dire deux fois qu'il donnait des profonds et lents coups de bassin. À mesure que le temps s'écoulait, Hirako augmentait les mouvements et quand il tapa la prostate du rouquin dont les bras virent s'accrocher de toutes leurs forces dans les épaules du dominant. Sentir les ongles du plus jeune s'enfoncer et griffer ses omoplates ne fit qu'exciter d'avantage le blond qui alla plus fort en plus rapidement dans ces coups de bassin.

-Shin…Ji … Je vais… Je vais venir….

-Je vais venir aussi Ichi…

Le prince se libéra entre leurs ventres alors que le blond se lâcha dans l'antre chaud et moite qui se contractait de son amant. Shinji sentit même les jambes secouées de spasmes autours de son bassin, la joie du bonheur post-orgasme durant un moment.

_ Lemon!_

Shinji se retira doucement après avoir repris une respiration presque normale et prit l'autre dans ces bras en déposant des baisser papillons sur son cou et son visage. Un sourire paresseux se forma sur les lèvres d'Ichigo qui laissa des petites caresses sur le cou et le torse de son amour. Car oui, depuis un an maintenant qu'ils étaient ensembles, jamais le rouquin n'avait été aussi heureux. Il avait connu Shinji pendant près d'un mois avant de se laisser embrasser pour la première fois, puis ils étaient sorti ensembles pendant quelques mois de plus avant d'être vraiment intimes. Certes personne à part Uryuu n'était au courant de la relation clandestine. Ce qui à l'avis de la fraise rendait le tout plus romantique encore. Shinji prit doucement la main de son joyau dans la sienne et y déposa deux baisers comme la toute première fois. Ce simple geste était devenu un symbole d'amour pour l'autre, c'est à partir de ce geste que leur relation avait commencé et dans l'esprit trop doux d'Ichigo, il voulait que ce soit le dernier geste d'amour qu'il y aurait entre eux.

-Je t'aime Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Je t'aime Hirako Shinji.

Bien malgré l'envie des deux hommes, Ichigo finit par se lever et se rhabiller, personne ne devait être au courant pour eux deux ou son père pourrait faire exécuter Shinji. (Plus ça va plus ça ressemble à un mauvais Drame… Pardonnez-moi je suis fatiguée… En plus je commence mes cours supérieurs demain et je stresse…) Ichigo sortit des appartements de son copain tout aussi silencieusement qu'il y était entré et se rendit dans les siens pour prendre un bain avant de se coucher en pensant à l'être aimé.

**Ichigo : 17 ans**

**Yuzu et Karin : 13 ans**

-Ichigo…

-Uryuu? Que me vaut ta visite de si bon matin?

-Les troupes sont entrés en combat et… Hirako-San est… Je suis désolé Ichigo…

-Tu me fais une mauvaise blague, c'est ça ? Tu ne… Il ne peut pas…

-Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé.

-… … … … … … … Est-ce que tu pourrais sortir.

-Bien sûr, si t'as besoin de parler, je suis là.

-Hum…

Ishida ferma la porte, sachant clairement ce qu'il se passerait après et en effet, de l'autre côté, Ichigo venait d'éclater en sanglots silencieux qui lui secouaient le corps. Quelque part il avait encore le triste espoir que son amour reviendrait, que ce n'était qu'une erreur, qu'ils s'étaient trompés. Pourtant Ichigo savait que se cacher les yeux ne ferait que plus mal quand il verrait la lumière. Ichigo fixa pendant un moment sa main, Shinji ne lui donnerait plus jamais de baisers, ils ne passeraient plus jamais de temps ensembles, Ichigo ne se glisserait plus jamais dans les appartements du blond pour passer un moment intime avec lui. C'est dans ces pensées douloureuses qu'il se coucha ce soir-là. Et c'est dans ces pensées et ce goût amer qu'il passa l'année d'après.

**Alors rendu à ce point j'hésitais vraiment à le finir comme ça et du coup je me suis rappelée que je suis sadique et que j'aime vous faire attendre alors oui j'arrête mais hey! La fiction commence vraiment dans le prochain chapitre! Alors vous connaissez mon système maintenant, n'est-ce pas?**

**1 à 5 : 2 semaines après la publication de ce chapitre**

**6 à 10 : 1 semaine après la publication de ce chapitre**

**11 : 6 jours après la publication de ce chapitre**

**12-13 : 4 jours après le 13****e**

**14 : 2 jours après le 14****e**

**15 : Le jour-même où je reçois le 15****e**


	3. Chapter 3

_Lune rouge_

**Ichigo : 18 ans**

**Yuzu et Karin : 14 ans**

_Mon amour,_

_Cela fait maintenant un an, rien n'est venu._

_J'ai attendu mais je ne puis pas fermer les yeux plus longtemps._

_J'ai beau me dire que : peut-être que… Et si…._

_Mais avec cela on pourrait changer le monde n'est-ce pas?_

_On pourrait refaire les choses, et surtout tu ne serais pas parti._

_Je ne sais point ce que je fais ici, je me contente de tuer le temps et le temps me tue._

_Cette année a été la plus longue de ma vie._

_Tu m'as laissé…_

_Tu m'as toujours dit que quand tu partirais (Tu n'en doutais pas) quelqu'un d'autre m'aimerais et que je l'aimerais également._

_Tu n'avais jamais promis de rester mais…_

_J'aurais tellement aimé que tu puisses rester._

_Que vais-je faire maintenant?_

_Ma famille est inquiète, je crois que je vais vivre, pour eux._

_Repose en paix, je n'aimerais jamais quelqu'un comme je t'aime toi._

_Car oui je t'aime encore, et je t'aimerais jusqu'à la toute fin, et même après._

_Nous nous reverrons n'est-ce pas?_

_Je t'aime Shinji,_

_Ichigo Kurosaki__, ton amant qui t'aime toujours autant_

Ichigo se tenait devant une tombe blanche ou le nom et dates de vie de celui qu'il aimait étaient gravés. Ils n'avaient jamais pu ramener le corps, ils l'avaient fait brûler juste après la bataille. Le seul réconfort qu'Ichigo pouvait avoir c'est qu'il avait fini avec son élément et que l'odeur de braises, si caractéristique au blond, devait être plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait un jour été. Il avait l'impression d'être vide, cette dernière année sans Shinji beaucoup s'était passé mais il s'était si vide qu'il n'en savait tout simplement rien.

Son père avait depuis quelques années déjà mis un garde du corps à son service et une jeune femme qui lui servait de servante personnelle et ces deux-là avaient décidé de se marier. Le rouquin était vraiment heureux pour eux bien qu'il se sente un peu déprimé puisque cela lui jetait au visage le fait que Shinji n'était plus avec eux. Inoue Orihime était une jeune femme tout à fait charmante mais naïve au point où cela en devenait hautement ridicule. Chad, Sado Yasutora de son vrai nom, était un homme de parole parlant peu, il était étrangement massif pour une nymphe, même par rapport à un loup-garou il était plus musclé. Ichigo était sûr qu'ils seraient heureux, par moment il enviait les gens normaux, lui n'avait pas eu le droit de se montrer en compagnie de l'ancien commandant d'armée. Le mariage de Chad et Inoue devrait avoir lieu très prochainement et Ichigo espérait vraiment pouvoir y assister sans fondre en larmes et paraître ridicule, les princes ne pleurent pas, du moins pas en public.

En laissant échapper un soupir, le prince se leva et alla voir ces deux petites sœurs. Leur suite se trouvait assez proche de la leur, d'ailleurs il pourrait même faire un détour et aller voir Urahara, son ancien professeur. Il fit ce qu'il dit et tapa doucement sur la porte coulissante menant aux appartements de Kisuke-san, qui d'ailleurs était, avec Uryuu, le seul au courant pour lui et Shinji. Une servante lui ouvrit et le fit entrer au salon où se trouvait le blond qui prenait le thé, d'ailleurs à chaque fois qu'Ichigo venait le voir il y avait déjà la deuxième tasse qui attendait pour lui. Sans plus de cérémonies il s'assit en face de son ancien professeur et ami, autant de son père que de lui.

-Ichigo ! Quand es-tu venu pour la dernière fois me rendre une visite ? J'en étais venu à me demander ce qui se passait.

-Bonjour Kisuke-San. Quant au pourquoi du fait que ma dernière visite ait été si lointaine vous en connaissez la raison. Yoruichi a du vous le dire avant même que ça arrive, n'est-ce pas?

-…

-C'est-ce que je pensais… Elle voit vraiment tout.

-Cela serait un peu ironique pour un oracle de ne pas être au courant, n'est-ce pas?

-Encore plus ironique que l'époux de l'oracle ne sache pas également.

-En effet, cela serait sans doute ironique. Comment tu vas Ichigo?

- Je survis…

Le visage de Kisuke était devenu très sérieux et on pouvait sentir dans ces yeux de toute l'inquiétude qu'il avait pour le rouquin. Ne pouvant pas avoir de descendants avec sa femme, Kisuke en était venu à considérer Ichigo comme son fils, et il en partageait la souffrance. Lui ne pourrait jamais vivre sans sa femme, il resta un moment en silence avant de parler de choses beaucoup plus légères jusqu'à finir leur thé et le départ du rouquin. Kisuke resta un moment dans le salon sans bouger avant d'aller rejoindre sa femme, si le cas d'Ichigo lui avait appris quelque chose ce que ceux qu'on aime peuvent nous être retirés à tout moment et donc qu'il fallait profiter de chaque instant ensemble.

Ichigo se dirigea vers les appartements que ses sœurs partageaient. Cette fois, il entra directement après avoir tapé à la porte coulissante et vit sa plus jeune sœur Yuzu assise dans le salon en train de peindre. La petite blonde avait commencé cet art pour sortir la douleur de la mort de leur mère, avec le temps les toiles s'étaient faites moins tristes et mornes et aujourd'hui elles étaient pleines de couleur et de vie. Yuzu avait même le portrait de sa famille et de ces amis et la seule chose restant du souvenir physique de sa mère était une peinture que Yuzu avait faire il y a pas très longtemps. Tout le monde dans le royaume s'entendait sur le fait que leur mère avait été la plus belle nymphe à avoir foulé la terre. Et les gens disaient également que ces enfants étaient à sa hauteur. Ichigo s'assit aux côtés de sa sœur qui en le voyant l'informa que Karin prenait un bain après avoir passé la matinée dans le jardin. Alors qu'elles étaient jumelles Yuzu et Karin étaient très différentes, tandis que Yuzu était calme et douce comme leur mère, Karin ressemblait plus à lui et son père, beaucoup plus impulsifs et bruyants.

Ichigo resta un long moment avec sa sœur à la regarder principalement, elle ressemblait de plus en plus à leur mère, à échanger des petites paroles alors qu'elle se concentrait sur sa toile. Elles grandissaient si vite, Ichigo n'avait pas senti les années s'écouler. Leur sœur Karin venait de les rejoindre quand Yuzu mit les derniers détails sur sa toile dévoilant un portrait de leur mère encore une fois sauf que cette fois-ci, toute leur famille était ensemble. Karin et Yuzu se demandaient souvent comment Yuzu était capable de se souvenir aussi bien du visage de leur mère. C'était le deuxième plus grand mystère de la famille, le premier étant comment Kisuke savait quand quelqu'un venait dans ces appartements. Le frère et les sœurs passèrent un long moment ensemble à parler de toute chose, Ichigo rattrapa l'année de retard qu'il avait pris à cause de son deuil qu'il n'avait toujours pas fini. Il fut surpris de ne pas trop penser à son malheur mais ses sœurs remarquèrent bien que le rouquin n'avait pas souri depuis très longtemps. Elles ne voulaient pas l'énerver avec cela mais elles s'inquiétaient malgré tout leur bon vouloir…

**Ok je crois que je suis en feu, j'ai beau faire mon cegep on dirait que j'écris encore plus que cet été ou je n'avais rien à faire! LÀ C'EST IMPORTANT, J'AI BESOIN DE VOTRE AVIS! JE SAIS QUE J'AI TUÉ SHINJI ET FRANCHEMENT ÇA M'AS DONNÉ ENVIE DE ME SUICIDER OK? (LA FIC EST UN GRIMM/ICHI) **_**MAIS JE PEUX VOUS DONNER DES FLASH-BACK DE SHINJI/ICHI.**_** Si vous ne me dites rien alors je vais tout simplement commencer tout de suite avec le Grimm/Ichi.**

**Alors vous savez comment ça marche pour les commentaires…**

**1 à 5 : 2 semaines après la publication de ce chapitre**

**6 à 10 : 1 semaine après la publication de ce chapitre**

**11 : 6 jours après la publication de ce chapitre**

**12-13 : 4 jours après le 13****e**

**14 : 2 jours après le 14****e**

**15 : Le jour-même où je reçois le 15****e**


	4. Chapter 4

_Lune rouge_

**Point de Vue d'Ichigo**

Ichigo se réveilla ce matin-là triste, il voyait sa main accrochée sur les couvertures, tentant vainement de s'accrocher à une réalité qui l'était seulement dans ces rêves. La torture devenait de plus en plus cruelle avec les journées. La première année il s'était contenté d'être catatonique, ne plus rien sentir en échange de ne plus avoir mal mais depuis qu'il s'était forcé hors de ça la douleur l'empêchait pas moments de même bouger de son lit et pourtant, ce matin comme tant d'autres il se glissa hors de son propre lit en espérant que la douleur s'apaiserait un peu. Il voulait vraiment que cela cesse enfin, juste le calme. Il alla dans un des jardins intérieurs et pris son bain dans une source d'eau chaude privée réservée uniquement à son usage, Chad était posté devant la porte pour sortir à l'extérieur et Inoue était sur le bord de la source et brossait les longs cheveux du prince. La source était entouré de plantes et d'arbres de cerisiers et un mur entourait et isolait le petit paradis. Tandis que la servante parlait de tout et de rien, Ichigo se perdit dans ces pensées jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit le tire de son demi-sommeil, les mains de la rousse dans ces cheveux faisaient vraiment du bien. Ichigo tourna la tête et regarda longuement la silhouette bleutée tenue parterre par Chad qui se débattait mais n'arrivait pas à sortir de l'emprise musclée du géant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le bain personnel du prince?

-Mais lâchez-moi je vous dis! Je ne sais même pas je suis où en ce moment! Je suis venu avec le seigneur Aizen et je me suis perdu, sa vous arrive pas de faire des endroits où on ne se perd pas. Et puis quel prince, je ne vois pas de prince.

-Hm…

Ichigo se surpris à avoir envie de rire pour la première fois depuis si longtemps qu'il sentit le son échapper à sa gorge. Inhabituel au point où ces yeux s'humidifièrent malgré lui et que sa gorge se serra. Inoue le regarda un long moment avant de sourire, le rire de son prince lui avait manqué.

**Point de vue de Grimmjow**

Super! Bordel de merde, c'est trop la chance ça Grimmjow! Une minute tu marches derrière Aizen qui veut essayer de marier une des héritiers du roi nymphe et la minute d'après t'es complétement perdu et tu te promènes dans un endroit dont tous les couloirs son pareils! Mais bien sûr la catastrophe n'arrête pas là, il faut que tu glisses une porte et sans même que tu comprennes, t'es parterre avec un colosse sur toi qui te demande pourquoi t'es entré dans le bain du prince! Tu ne tombes pas sur une princesse magnifique mais sur un mec, certes une nymphe mais en voyant le colosse qui est également sur toi, tu ne pouvais pas vraiment t'attendre à un prince délicat et magnifique. Trop la chance, bordel, quelle vie de merde! Et soudain j'entends le soi-disant prince qui éclate de rire! Un magnifique rire certes mais tout de même!

-Chad laisse se relever, Inoue, tu peux me passer de quoi m'habiller?

Tandis que le colosse le relevait en tenant toujours ces mains dans son dos. La femme aux formes pulpeuse avait déposé ce qui semblait un kimono sur le rouquin qui sortait ces longs cheveux longs du tissus. Le kimono était blanc une ceinture rouge au niveau de la taille. Grimmjow se retrouva avec les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche aussi. Le rouquin devant lui avait des longs cheveux que la servante peignait qui contrastaient d'une façon si forte avait sa peau laiteuse qu'il ressemblait à une flamme. Ces yeux étaient d'un brun chocolat et malgré qu'il soit bien devant un homme, les traits du visage étaient absolument fins, les lèvres ourlées et les courbes du corps semblaient plus féminins bien qu'ils restent masculins. Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de réagir comme un idiot devant un mec Grimmjow! Reprends-toi bordel! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est beau, un mec comme lui ça devrait pas se faire!

**Point de Vue Ichigo**

Ichigo regarda longuement l'inconnu et rougit devant la vue qu'il avait sur le torse parfait de l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Son odeur était légèrement animale montrant qu'il était un loup-garou, mais que faisait un garou dans le palais? D'un autre côté il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement agressif, peut-être, comme il l'avait dit, il s'était tout simplement perdu dans les nombreux couloirs du manoir.

-Chad amène notre invité devant mon père d'accord? Moi et Inoue, te rejoindrons dans quelques minutes d'accord?

-Bien sûr mon prince.

Ichigo attendit que Chad et l'étranger soient sortis avant de demander à Inoue de lui passer son vrai kimono pas celui qu'il portait après le bain pour sécher. La servante passa une dizaine de minutes à peigner et coiffer les cheveux du roux avant que celui-ci sorte du bain en direction de la salle du trône. Quand il fut assez proche de la salle il entendit son père parler à un homme qui ne devait pas être du palais où même faire partie du peuple des nymphes.

-…Mes filles sont trop jeunes pour ça.

**Point de Vue de Grimmjow**

Le géant l'avait guidé jusqu'à la salle du trône où se trouvait le roi des nymphes et son roi, Aizen Sosuke. Il alla rapidement se placer devant son souverain qui tenait une conversation superficielle avec le père du prince qu'il venait de voir quelques minutes avant.

-Je crois qu'il serait positif pour nous deux royaumes de s'associer.

-Et comment pensez-vous faire cela Aizen-sama?

-Avec une union politique bien sûr.

-Alors c'est cela que vous venez demander? Une de mes filles en mariage, mes filles sont trop jeunes pour ça.

C'est à ce moment que Grimmjow aperçu un bruit proche de l'entrée principale de la salle et se tourna, curieux de savoir qui c'était. Ces yeux s'agrandirent légèrement sous la surprise de quelque chose d'aussi beau. Le prince venait d'entrer, un kimono rouge sang avec un dessin noir de dragon qui s'enroulait aux épaules puis dans le dos avec un sous kimono mauve et bleu en dessous. Le tout était tenu avec une ceinture blanche et or au niveau de la taille, ces cheveux étaient légèrement retenus et tombaient sur sa nuque et son dos avec élégance toujours un peu mouillés dans lequel se trouvaient des bijoux rouges, orange et or qui donnaient l'impression de faire brûler cette chevelure flamboyante. Le kimono finissait à ces pieds cachant des petits souliers rouges et son visage semblait encore plus magnifique que ce qu'il avait vu auparavant.

**Point de vue Ichigo**

Quand il entra dans la salle il vit l'homme de tout à l'heure et un autre étranger qui se tenait devant lui. Le deuxième étranger avait des cheveux bruns et pour ce qu'il pouvait en voir était très bien bâti. Ichigo fut perturbé par les odeurs que laissait l'homme il y avait le glacial et sucré que les vampires avaient habituellement et aussi le sauvage des loups garous. Mais qui était cet homme, personne ne devrait sentir comme ça, les hybrides ne sont pas possibles habituellement, non?

-Ah Ichigo t'es là, je me demandais bien pourquoi Chad nous avait ramené notre invité perdu. Inoue voudrais-tu aller dire aux cuisinières de préparer la salle à manger pour moi, ma famille et les invités?

-Bien sûr Kurosaki-dono.

-Alors mon fils, si tu me disais comment le garde de notre invité t'es tombé dessus?

-J'étais dans les sources quand il est entré par mégarde dans la salle, heureusement que Chad l'as tout de suite arrêté, c'était plutôt amusant.

-Il à QUOI? Oui heureusement que Chad l'as arrêté sinon j'aurais été dans le regret de devoir le tuer. Bien, nous devrions passer à table vous ne croyez pas?

Quand Isshin avait haussé la voix son trône avait soudainement pris feu, avec une respiration il avait mis ces émotions sous contrôle mais il devrait vraiment tuer quelqu'un si jamais cette personne osait s'approcher de son fils avec des mauvaises intentions. D'ailleurs l'orangé avait légèrement reculé heureux que son père ne se soit jamais rendu compte de ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Shinji. Le bleuté avait failli s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, note à lui-même rester loin du patriarche des nymphes!

Ils bougèrent ensemble à la salle à manger où ils furent rejoints par Ryuken, Uryuu, Karin et Yuzu. Ichigo put presque voir l'agacement dans les yeux de Sosuke quand il remarqua qu'en effet les princesses étaient beaucoup trop jeunes pour lui, d'un autre côté le grand frère lui…

**C'est la fin de ma première session au collégial! Je stresse! Je m'excuse tellement tellement tellement mais je pourrais vraiment pas poster avant au moins deux semaine, c'est également valide pour mes autres fics mais je promet de me ratrapper et d'écrire plus de chapitres ensuite. Je voulais aussi dire merci pour tous les commentaires que j'ai reçu pour mes deux fics de Bleach, très sérieusement j'ai faillit pleurer de bonheur à chacune d'entre elles.**


End file.
